


Have You Got it in You?

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Bonding, One Shot, Post-Age of Extinction (2014), Post-Movie(s), Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Villains to Heroes, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I prefer to see things through to the end, Crosshairs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Got it in You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Drift/Crosshairs- toeing the line"

"Oh, you're definitely something else, ya know that?" Crosshairs muttered, watching Drift deftly tweak, sharpen, and take a look at his sword - and watching the night sky shuffle above them.

Earth wasn't the most welcoming planet, as it turned out. They were stuck here for the time being. After what had happened back in Hong Kong, they had to hide out with the Yeagers, to protect them until Optimus returned from contending with the Creators.

Crosshairs had his doubts at first, but, along with Hound and Bumblebee, he grew accustomed to Drift's presence, especially since he was a former Decepticon. The samurai Autobot did seem sincere in repentance, whatever he called it. Still, impatience and questions gripped his processor. Crosshairs didn't want to let his guard down at any point, even as he paced upon the dry grass underneath his pedes.

"What makes you say that, Crosshairs?" Drift asked, a quizzical look mixed with some knowing skittered across his faceplate.

"You say that you find no fault in staying here on this rusted-up planet, right? Yet you don't bat an optic when there seems to be a sign of trouble." The green Autobot responded, curt and irritation in his vocal processor, not soothing whatsoever. "You may have been one of those low-life Decepticon back on the day, but let me tell ya, it's been one drawn out revelation of what **not** to do next time." Crosshairs put his hands on his hips, let out a long sigh and looked up at the open sky, silence passing between them. Whatever could break that stillness just wouldn't make the cut.

Drift narrowed his optics and he looked away from Crosshairs, steady and unassuming. He was cautious in his words. "I prefer to see things through to the end, Crosshairs. I know that recent events have been less than kind to us, and my past still leaves a lot to be desired."

He sheathed his sword in the holster by his hip, and put his servos on his knees. "But believe me, do not think for a second that fear doesn't grip my spark once in a while."

Crosshairs wasn't one to admit that he was wrong, and he still wouldn't, but he knew that Drift had a point there. He turned back to meet the other Autobot's gaze and he let his servos drop by his sides.

"So, have you got it in you, to see this through, and to keep toeing the line?"

"Yes, I intend to."


End file.
